I Hear You Knocking
I Hear You Knocking is the fifth episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy-first episode of the series overall. Summary DARK MAGIC – After being marked by The Hollow’s dark magic, both Klaus and Marcel experience the symptoms of a malevolent haunting, forcing the two adversaries on a violent collision course. Meanwhile, Hayley and Elijah head out to speak with Mary after Hayley uncovers a mysterious link between the dark magic and her former wolf pack. Finally, as an exhausted Freya risks her own life to cure Klaus’ infection, a guilt-ridden Keelin must decide whether to honor her hippocratic oath and help Freya – or flee the Mikaelson’s forever. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson/The Hollow *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson/The Hollow *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson/The Hollow Recurring Cast *Taylor Cole as Sofya *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas *Christina Moses as Keelin Guest Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (flashback)/The Hollow *Darri Ingolfsson as Dominic Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Azel James as Dying Man/The Hollow *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus (flashback) Trivia *Antagonist: The Hollow. *This is the first episode of the season in which Vincent does not appear. *Freya has created a weapon other than a White Oak Stake to kill Marcel, an Upgraded Original Vampire. *Hayley realizes that The Hollow, for some reason, has targeted the Labonair family over the centuries, including using Jackson's grandfather to murder her parents. She tells Mary that she believes that it's not through the Labonair family and she believes it wants to finish the job by killing her and Hope. *The Hollow used the illusions of someone that is hated or feared to manipulate Klaus and Marcel. Mikael for the former and Elijah for the latter. *The Hollow is revealed to have been trapped in an unknown dimension through unknown means and was awakened when Davina destroyed the connection of the Ancestral Plane five years earlier. *Marcel's blood is used by the Hollow to create thorns capable of killing an Original with one scratch. *Sofya is revealed to be working to kill Klaus, but is angered that Marcel was brought into to it which wasn't part of the deal she had made with a witch. *The Hollow is now able to manifest as a black incorporeal form with pale glowing blue eyes. *Marcel is captured by the Mikaelsons and trapped in the same spot he had bound Klaus to. *This episode marks Sebastian Roché's first time onscreen as Mikael through a flashback, as well as an illusion, since his character's death in TO season two episode Night Has A Thousand Eyes. Body Count * Raiders in the forest - Slaughtered; killed by Mikael (flashback) * People in the alley - Slaughtered; killed by Klaus (under the influence of The Hollow) Continuity *Mikael was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. *Mary was last seen in Gather Up the Killers. *Kol, Finn and Henrik are indirectly mentioned by Mikael. Kol was last seen in No Quarter, Finn was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon and Henrik was last seen in Ordinary People. *Vincent is mentioned. He was last seen in Keepers of the House. *Lara is mentioned. She was last seen in Keepers of the House. *The cult and Will are mentioned by Mary. They were last seen in Keepers of the House. *Davina is mentioned. She was last seen in Give 'Em Hell Kid. *The Ancestral Plane is mentioned. It was last seen in Give 'Em Hell Kid. *Richard Xavier Dumas is mentioned. *Hayley's father and mother are mentioned. *The hybrid massacre is indirectly mentioned when Hayley talks about doing horrible things trying to find her parents. *The Labonair family is mentioned. *Esther is mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Lucien Castle is mentioned. He was last seen in Where Nothing Stays Buried. Locations *Mystic Falls **Woods *New Orleans **St. James Infirmary **The Abattoir **St. Louis Cathedral **Lafayette Cemetery **St. Anne's Church **LaForge House *The Bayou **Mary's Cabin Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a rhythm and blues song written by Dave Bartholomew and sung by New Orleans rhythm and blues singer Smiley Lewis. Quotes |-|Promo= :Marcel: "Ever since the bayou, something is off." :Mikael: "Today you will die at the hands of Marcel unless you kill your enemy first!." :Klaus: "I've been infected by some depraved ghost. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." |-|Trailer= :Marcel: "Ever since the bayou, something is off. I think it's anchored to me." :Mikael: "Today you will die at the hands of Marcel unless you kill your enemy first!." :Klaus: "I've been infected by some depraved ghost. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." :Freya: "Your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Marcel is seeing something similar..." :Klaus: "Then we are all on the chopping block. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." |-|Sneak Peek= :Freya: "Tell me again what happened at this ritual." :Klaus: "I fought evil and I saved children. I should be given a medal instead I've been infected by some depraved ghost." :Freya: "I know purging spells and cleansing rituals, so I can fix this. In the meantime, have you considered that you're not the only one infected?" :Klaus: "Marcel was exposed as well." :Freya: "In your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Marcel is seeing something similar..." :Klaus: "Then we are all on the chopping block." :Freya: "I need to purify you both." :Klaus: "No, not yet. If the Hollow can look into me, then I can look back at iti. Find out what it is, what it wants." :Freya: "It's too dangerous." :Klaus: "This thing came after Hope." :Freya: "Fine. I'll give you an hour and something else. The means to kill the unkillable king of New Orleans. Marcel comes after you, use this. You're mad I kept a secret from you, fine, chastise me once you've made it through the day." |-|Scene= :Klaus: "Hope?" :Mikael: "Today you will die at the hands of Marcel unless you kill your enemy first!." :Hope: "Dad? We're ready to go, are you coming?" |-|Inside clip= :Will: "You can't stop what's coming." :Vincent: "No! They want to channel your power and anchor the Hollow to the living world." :Mikael: "Today you will die at the hands of Marcel unless you kill your enemy first!." :Freya: "In your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Marcel is seeing something similar..." :Klaus: "Then we are all on the chopping block." :The Hollow (Klaus) : "Two powerful souls both fighting to the death." :The Hollow (Elijah): "Now, doesn't that sound wonderful?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x05 Promo "I Hear You Knocking" (HD) Season 4 Episode 5 Promo The Originals I Hear You Knocking Trailer The CW The Originals 4x05 Sneak Peek "I Hear You Knocking" (HD) Season 4 Episode 5 Sneak Peek The Originals I Hear You Knocking Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals I Hear You Knocking The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x05 I Hear You Knocking-Marcel.jpg 4x05 I Hear You Knocking Marcel-Sofya.jpg 4x05 I Hear You Knocking Marcel-Sofya 1.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO405-001-Young_Klaus.png TO405-002-Young_Klaus.png TO405-003~Young_Klaus-Village_Raiders.png TO405-004-Dying_Man.png TO405-005-Mikael~Young_Klaus.png TO405-006-Mikael~Young_Klaus.png TO405-007~Mikael-Young_Klaus.png TO405-008-Mikael~Young_Klaus.png TO405-009~Klaus.png TO405-010-Klaus~Hope.png TO405-011-Hope~Klaus.png TO405-012~Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-013-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-014~Klaus.png TO405-015-Mikael_Hallucination~Klaus.png TO405-016-Hope~Klaus.png TO405-017-Klaus~Hope.png TO405-018-Klaus~Elijah.png TO405-019-Elijah~Klaus.png TO405-020-St._Louis_Cathedral.png TO405-021-Keelin.png TO405-022-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-023-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-024-Freya~Keelin.png TO405-025-Freya.png TO405-026~Sofya~Marcel.png TO405-027-Marcel.png TO405-028~Marcel.png TO405-029-Marcel~Hollow.png TO405-030-Hollow_Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-031-Marcel~Hollow_Elijah.png TO405-032-Hollow_Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-033-St._Louis_Cathedral.png TO405-034-Klaus-Freya.png TO405-035-Freya's_Purification_Potion.png TO405-036-Freya~Klaus.png TO405-037-Klaus~Freya.png TO405-038-Freya~Klaus.png TO405-039-Elijah-Hayley.png TO405-040-Hayley-Elijah.png TO405-041-Mary~Hope.png TO405-042-Mary~Hayley~Elijah.png TO405-043-Hayley-Elijah~Mary.png TO405-044~Mary~Hayley.png TO405-045~Hollow_Elijah~Marce.png TO405-046-Hollow_Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-047-Hollow_Klaus-Marce~Hollow_Elijah.png TO405-048-Hollow_Klaus-Hollow_Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-049-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-050-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-051-Sofay~Marcel.png TO405-052-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-053-Klaus.png TO405-054-Klaus~Hollow_Mikael.png TO405-055-Hollow_Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-056-St._Louis_Cathedral.png TO405-057-New_Orleans.png TO405-058-Freya.png TO405-059-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-060-Freya~Keelin.png TO405-061-Hollow_Totem.png TO405-062~Hayley~Mary.png TO405-063-Hayley~Mary.png TO405-064-Mary~Hayley.png TO405-065~Hayley~Mary-Hollow_Sigil.png TO405-066-Mary~Hayley.png TO405-067-Hollow_Sigil.png TO405-068~Dominic.png TO405-069-Marcel-Sofya~Dominic.png TO405-070-Dominic~Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-071-Dominic.png TO405-072-Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-073-Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-074~Marcel-Sofya.png TO405-075-Hollow_Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-076~Hollow_Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-077-Klaus-Victims.png TO405-078-Klaus-Hollow_Freya-Hollow_Mikael.png TO405-079~Hayley.png TO405-080-Journal~Hayley.png TO405-081-Elijah.png TO405-082~Elijah-Hayley.png TO405-083-Journal-Hollow_Sigil.png TO405-084-Klaus~Hollow_Freya.png TO405-085-Hollow_Freya.png TO405-086~Klaus.png TO405-087-Hollow_Freya.png TO405-088-Klaus.png TO405-089-Totem~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-090-Totem-Freya~Keelin.png TO405-091-Representational_Totem_Channeling_Spell-Hollow.png TO405-092~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-093-The_Hollow.png TO405-094-Freya-Keelin.png TO405-095~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-096~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-097-Klaus-Marcel.png TO405-098-Marcel~Klaus.png TO405-099-Klaus~Marcel.png TO405-100-Dagger.png TO405-101-Freya~Keelin.png TO405-102~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-103~Elijah-Hayley.png TO405-104-Elijah's_Phone.png TO405-105-Marcel.png TO405-106-Freya.png TO405-107-Marcel-Hollow_Mikael.png TO405-108-Freya.png TO405-109-Elijah-Freya.png TO405-110-Marcel-Klaus.png TO405-111~Marcel-Klaus-Hollow_Mikael.png TO405-112-Klaus.png TO405-113-Elijah~Klaus~Marcel.png TO405-114-Freya.png TO405-115-Elijah-Klaus~Freya.png TO405-116-The_Hollow.png TO405-117-Freya.png TO405-118-Elijah~Freya.png TO405-119~Elijah-Freya-Klaus.png TO405-120~Elijah~Freya~Klaus.png TO405-121-Klaus~Elijah.png TO405-122-Elijah~Klaus.png TO405-123-Hope.png TO405-124-Mary~Hayley.png TO405-125-Hayley~Mary.png TO405-126~Mary~Hayley-Hope.png TO405-127-Freya-Keelin.png TO405-128-Keelin.png TO405-129-Freya~Keelin.png TO405-130-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-131-Marcel.png TO405-132-Marcel.png TO405-133-Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-134~Marcel.png TO405-135-Dominic.png TO405-136-Sofya~Dominic.png TO405-137-Sofya-Dominic.png TO405-138~Sofya-Dominic.png TO405-139-Hollow_Thorn.png TO405-140-Dominic.png TO405-141-Sofya~Dominic.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 04-14-2017 Sebastian Roché Azel James-Instagram.png|Sebastian Roché and Azel James 04-14-2017 Sebastian Roché Aiden Flowers-Twitter.jpg|Sebastian Roché and Aiden Flowers 04-14-2017 Azel James Aiden Flowers-Instagram.jpg|Azel James and Aiden Flowers 04-14-2017 Sebastian Roché-Instagram.png|Sebastian Roché 09-07-2016 Charles Michael Davis Taylor Cole Daniel Gillies Chris Grismer-Instagram.png|Charles Michael Davis, Taylor Cole and Daniel Gillies, ©Chris Grismer 09-06-2016 Kyle Arrington Chris Grismer-Instagram.png|Kyle Arrington, ©Chris Grismer 08-31-2016 Cast Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes